


The Crush

by Cats4stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats4stiles/pseuds/Cats4stiles
Summary: Stiles has a mysterious crush and Scott is determined to find out who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everyone is in high school and everyone is human.

Scott's POV  
At my house, both Stiles, and I are getting ready for school. Stiles is getting impatient with me because he thinks I am being slow, that means that we're running late.  
"Hurry Scott, we're gonna be late," Stiles says impatiently.  
"I'm hurrying, stop being impatient, we still have a half in hour until the bell rings," I exclaim, shoving papers into his backpack.  
"I know, I know," Stiles says. "But you know why I want to get there so shut up, and hurry up or I am going to leave you."  
"You only want to check out your crush," I explain, running down the stairs to try and catch up with Stiles. "But even though we are best friends, you still won't tell me who it is. Like seriously, I told you I had a crush on Allison, and you helped me get with her"  
"Yeah, and?" Stiles questions. "It is a secret, and it will remain a secret until I decide it is no longer a secret."  
"Come on Stiles, I tell you everything, why won't you tell me?" I complain.  
"Because it is a secret, and I don't want anyone knowing. Come on, I want to get going," Stiles said opening the door, and going out to his light blue jeep.   
I follows behind him, and gets in to the the jeep. While we drive to school, I have an urge to ask Stiles who his crush is again but I know that if I keep going with it, Stiles would make me walk the rest of the way to school, so I stay quiet. When we arrive, the first bell rings, so we have to go to class. We get out of the car, and head toward our first class.   
"Stiles, please tell me who it is," I say as I hug him, because I know that he hates hugs. "And I'm not going to let go of you until you tell me who it is."  
"Ugh, fine," Stiles says in frustration. "I'll tell you but you have to wait until after the prep rally and since we have a lot of classes together, you have to make a good guess before I tell you."   
"Yay!" I say with enthusiasm, and causing Stiles to fall over from me letting him go. Stiles regains his balance, and walks to his first class with me trying to catch up.   
"Hey one question, you don't have to answer any of my other questions," I say.  
"I will answer one question, and that's it," Stiles exclaims. "What is your question?"  
"Does your crush have any classes with us?" I question.  
"Ummmm," Stiles says while think about the different classes they both have today. "Yes, my crush has a few classes with us. Hurry up, we're going to be late for class."  
We rush to class our first class so we don't get yelled at by our teacher. When we get there, we go to the the back of the room, where two seat are available near to Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. As we sit down, I look around the room to see if there is anyone Stiles might have a crush on. When I sit down, I still have no idea who Stiles' crush could be.  
"Allison," I whisper. "Do you know who Stiles has a crush on?"   
"No, why would Stiles tell me who he has a crush on we haven't known each other that long to talk about that stuff. I would have thought that he would have told you." Allison states in a loud whisper, not sure if they had to be whispering because Stiles wasn't even paying attention to them.   
"Yeah he won't tell me until the prep rally after school today, but I have to try and guess who it is," I tell her. "And apparently his crush is someone in one of our classes."  
"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Allison asks.  
"I have no idea at all," I say starting to lose hope. I looks at Stiles to see what he was doing, but he was just staring off into space.   
"Hey Scott, what if the reason he won't tell you who his crush is because it's a guy and he doesn't want you to freak out," Allison suggests.  
"You could be right. That makes a lot of sense," I say. Both of us look at Stiles and see that he isn't staring off into space, he is staring and the captain of the basketball team, Derek Hale.   
"Omg, it has to be Derek, there is no way it isn't him," Allison says excitedly, looking back at Stiles to see that in a complete trace staring at Derek. Right when I decide to ask Stiles, the teacher walks in, and class beginnings. Throughout class, I notices that Stiles is constantly staring at Derek. When the bell rings, everyone stands up, get there stuff, and exits the classroom. As the day goes on, Stiles still had an eye one Derek, and I knew it. By the time the prep rally was ready to start I am one hundred percent sure that Derek is Stiles' secret crush.   
The bell rings for the last time to signal that the prep rally is about to start. Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and I enter and gym, and we all sit at the top of the bleachers so we can see. The prep rally is extremely boring. The cheerleaders do so weird dance thing, and the basketball do a quick play to show off to the school. When the prep rally ends, and everyone exits the gym and I am ready to know that I am right.  
"So, have you figured out who my crush is Scott?" Stiles asks with a smirk on his face.  
"It's Derek, there is no way you crush it isn't Derek," I answer with extreme confidence.  
"Nope," Stiles says. "It's not Derek."  
"What? How? I am so confused," I exclaim. "Who is it then."  
"Lydia," Stiles says. "I thought it was obvious, and why did you think it was Derek anyway?"  
"Because you were staring at he throughout the day, so I thought that he was you crush," I explain.  
"Why would I have a crush on my boyfriend?" Stiles questions.  
"What a second, Derek Hale is your boyfriends, since when?" I ask while freaking out.  
"We've been dating for a while now actually," Derek says walking up to his boyfriend and giving him a hug from behind.  
"Oh, hey babe," Stiles say, turning around, giving Derek a quick kiss on the lips.  
"What, when did you start dating? When didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend Stiles," I say in complete despair.  
"Scott, you are my best friend, and you will always be my best friend." Stiles explains. "I was just scared to tell you that Derek asked me out. I was scared to to lose my best friend."   
"Stiles, you would never lose my friendship," I say giving Stiles a hug.  
"Ok, good, now I have to go and get ready for my fantastic date with my Derek. Where are we going anyway?" Stiles asks Derek.   
"That's for you to find out when I pick you up," Derek's says with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes on his date with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where everyone is in high school and everyone is human.

Stiles' POV  
"Come on Derek, tell me where we're going," I complain to Derek, who is driving me home so I can get ready.  
"Nope, I'm not saying. You'll just have to find out when I pick you up at eight," Derek says, with a proud smirk on his face.  
"Ugh fine," I grumble. "But, how am I supposed to know what to wear? Am I supposed go formal? Am I supposed to go casual? What do I do?"  
"Dress however you want," Derek says. "I personally am not going to go extremely formal but I plan to look nice, but you can wear whatever you want."  
"Ok," I sigh seeing that we're entering my driveway. "So I'll have to find something nice to wear."  
"Good luck with that, see ya at eight," Derek says smiling, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Love ya," I say, getting out of the car, and going to the entrance of my house. I go into my house, and rush into my room. When I get there, I collapse on my bed, and contemplate what to wear to the date. I get up off my bed, and ravage through my clothing to find something nice to wear. By the time I find something, it is already 6:30pm, so I decide to play video games until 7:30pm. I end up wearing a plaid button up with nice jeans. When I am finally ready, I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see Derek, in a black shirt that's showing off his muscles, and a pair of nice jeans.  
"Hey," Derek says giving me a quick hug. "You ready for our date?"  
"Yeah, but I still want to know where we're going," I say.  
"You just have to wait and see," Derek says. "Come on, if we don't go now, then we will be late."  
"Ok, lets go," I say with excitement, as we go out the door, and towards Derek's car. I get into the passengers seat as Derek gets into the drivers seat. I buckle my seat belt, while Derek starts the car, and buckles his seat belt. As he drives, I still wonder where we are going. We drive for twenty minutes before they stop at what seems to be a restaurant. We unbuckle, get out of the car, and go into the restaurant. We enter the restaurant to see that there is a waitress waiting for us to come inside.  
"Gentlemen, please follow me to your seat," the waitress says politely. We follow her to our seats, which are in corner of the restaurant near windows. We take our seats, while the waitress leaves to get menus.  
"Derek, this is amazing," I say while blushing.  
"I'm glad you like it Stiles," Derek says with a smile. "And trust me on this, there is more to come."  
"Here are the menus, can I get you guys something to drink?" The waitress says while handing a menu to each of us, and pulling out a note pad.  
"I'll have a Sprite," I say politely.  
"And I'll have a Pepsi," Derek says.  
"Ok, I will be right back with those, and will take your order," The waitress says writing on her notepad, then walks away. We glance at the menu, see if there is anything we'll like.  
"What do you want to get?" Derek asks.  
"Can I get the cheese burger with curly fries?" I ask.  
"You can have whatever you want," Derek replies.  
"Sweet thanks," I say with a smile. "So, what else do you have planned for tonight?"  
"You're just going to have to wait and see," Derek answers. The waitress comes back with our drinks, and takes our order. We both get cheese burgers with curly fries. The waitress leaves and we both just sit there staring at each other. The waitress comes back with our food, and leaves us be. We eat our food with minimal talking. We finish eating, pay for our meal, and exit the restaurant.  
"Derek, what else are we doing tonight?" I question.  
"I think that there is a firework show at the pier in like a half an hour if you want go. I think it will be fun," Derek answers.  
"Ok lets do it, quick question before we go, do we want to walk or drive?" I ask "I don't mind walking and parking is going to be horrible near the beach."  
"Ok, I have blanket in the car, so we can use those," Derek says. We grab the blankets from the car, and walk to the beach. It isn't that far, so we get there fairly quickly. When we get there, I notice that there isn't a lot of people on the beach, but I don't mind, more room for us. We set up the blanket, and sit until the fireworks start.  
"What time are the fireworks supposed to start?" I ask.  
"I was told that they are going to start at nine, and it is 8:45 now, so we have fifteen minutes," Derek replies.  
"Ugh, that is so long to wait," I complain.  
"Oh get over it, it isn't that long," Derek says. "If I go and buy us ice cream, will you stop complaining?"  
"Ohhhhh, yes please get us ice cream," I says with puppy dog.  
"Ok, I'll be right back then," Derek says, walking towards the pier where the ice cream shop is. Once I see that Derek is out of sight, I pulls out his phone, and starts taking selfies. As I am taking selfies, I decide to making different faces and I cause more picture to taken on the phone. I put the phone down once I am content on the amount of selfies I took, and that's when Derek comes back with two ice cream cones.  
"So, what did you get me?" I ask.  
"I got us both the chocolate soft serve. Move over, the fireworks are about to start." Derek answers. I moves over, and takes my ice cream from Derek. The fireworks start, and they have all sorts of bright colors with different shapes and sizes. When I finish my ice cream, I notices that the the fireworks begin to have word in them, then disappears to show another word. They words reads,  
Stiles  
Will  
You  
Go  
To  
Prom  
With  
Me?  
"Oh my god, Derek did you plan this?" I ask, starting to cry.  
"Yeah I did, so, will you go to prom with me?" Derek questions.  
"Yes, yes I will," I answer, as I push my lips onto his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for a Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr, hope everyone enjoyed. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr, hope everyone enjoyed. :-)


End file.
